Exhumed
by Daydreaming Out Of Reality
Summary: Now back in 15th century Rome, Daniela finds herself with the enemy and starting to realize who she is and who she wants to be. But which side will she choose.
1. Dear Me

Introduction: Dear Me

Dear future self,

My life is no longer mine it seems. I wanted adventure and love but now I find myself in a rather iconic predicament. Of course I back in Ezio's time period but the time has move on without me. When the gods or whatever forced me into the future the year was 1486 however I now find myself in 1492. A six year difference and the weirdest part I haven't aged...at all. I can't believe he found me and I can't believe where I am living now. They took me in without knowing who and where I came from. Of course I'm suspicious and unsure of this outcome, but honestly I don't care. I miss Ezio. But somehow I find myself not caring about the gods/ones-who-came-before, the Creed or anyone but myself. I know it's selfish and I know eventually I will do the right thing.

Sincerely, Daniela.


	2. Choice

STOP!STOP! Author's Note: Hello my favorite readers, I want to let you in on a few things. This is sort of a crossover between Assassin's Creed and The Borgia's Showtime series. I made add the show in the options but I didn't want to give too much away. Also this is not edited much I have to go to work and I really want to post this, you guys have waited long enough. Furthermore this will alternate between the past and present, the odd chapters will be the past and the even the present (as in meeting Ezio again). I'm doing this because we've have sent too much time away from Ezio and plus it will keep me interested as I have to keep up with two different stories. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter One: Choice

"Brother, is she alright?"

What was happening? You dared not to look around and pretended to stay asleep and you also were way too tired to even move. The bed was comfortable and your eyes were heavy, there was no way you were moving.

"She's sleeping. The doctor came by and said she was unharmed."

There was no familiarity in their voices, none. The only thing you could place however was that these people were your rescuers.

"Do you think she can stay with us?"

The male voice laughed; apparently his "sister" was rather naïve about the entire situation. "Lucrezia, she's not an animal."

"But if she wants to stay, can't we let her?"

"Hmm, that's up to father."

The conversation began to draft away as you heard the door open and close. As soon as you heard their footsteps disappear, you jump out of the bed. Your body felt heavy and once your feet hit the ground you became dizzy. You grabbed one of the bed's posts to steady yourself.

The blush flooded your cheeks from unneeded embarrassment, until you noticed your clothes. Someone had changed your clothes into a long chemise gown, not to mention rather see-through. No time, you thought as you began to scan the room for your other clothes.

"Damn."

They were nowhere to be found. You checked the wardrobe, the bookshelf, nightstand even under the bed, nothing. You sighed and dejectedly sat back on the bed.

You couldn't believe it. Everything was not how it was supposed to be. You were supposed be back with Ezio right, not here, not in this house with people you don't remember or know. You weren't too reliant on your memory at the moment. All your memories had hit you with the weight of the world behind them.

You stared at your feet unsure of what to do next. Again, you began to look around and you noticed a throw on the wall ahead of you. Your brows furrowed as you stared at the crest's pattern, a boar.

"No way," you were in the enemies house, "Borgia?!"

Psychologist would say your body went into flight-or-fight mod as you ripped the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around yourself. You still had some dignity, even if a stranger had apparently dressed you without your knowledge.

You slightly opened the door and peeked through; surprisingly no one was standing guard. You guessed they didn't think you would wake up anytime soon.

Frustrated and disappointed that you weren't back with Ezio in Venice, honestly you had no idea where you were. The villa was beautiful and these people where obviously rich. You sneaked down the corridors and hid from servants. The coast was finally clearly and you made a run for door, you prayed was the exit.

Suddenly the door creaked open and you slide to a stop. There was nowhere to hide. The women stopped and stared at you. Their eyes went wide in shock at your comical and embarrassed self. They were older women but maybe in their late forties. One was a curly brunette and clearly the lady of the house as the other seemed to be her, kind of, lady-in-waiting. She wore a beautiful dark crimson grown with gold trim, golden necklace that was so long it was wrapped around her neck twice, and golden pair of earrings beaded with pearls.

You began to panic and your breathing grew rather erratic. However she only smiled, a mother's reassuring smile, and said, "Hello, my dear, I'm Vannozza dei Cattanei. The mistress of this house and this is my lady-in-waiting Juliana." She slowly came toward you, as if you were a bird ready to fly in fear. When she was close enough she held her hand out to you. And you gratefully took her soft hand. Her motherly appeal calmed you and drew you close to her warmth.

"Daniela…Daniela de Lancret," oh no, someone has watched Ever After way too many times. Nevertheless you couldn't very well have said Auditore.

"De Lancret? French?"

You didn't want to lie to her but you had no choice, "Yes my father was of French descent and my mother was Italian."

"Extraordinary," she smiled simply not condescending in any way, "Come."

"Ah," she pulled you along the corridor back toward the room.

"We can have you running around in a bed sheet."

Her lady-in-waiting followed a few steps behind and when you looked back at her you finally noticed she had something in her hands. A beautiful gown, similar to the one Vannozza was wearing, unfortunately by that you mean the colors.

Once in the room you began to protest politely, "I couldn't, that gown is beautiful."

Vannozza nodded with a stern, no and you shut up. Juliana pulled the comforter away from you as you stared at the expansive fabric. Without a second she pulled your chemise over your head. You tried not to react negatively about two strangers looking at your naked skin because ladies of this day did it all of the time right. The undergarments were first and then the lovely corset. Oh did you miss how a corset maybe you boobs look, push up and seductively elegant. However you knew the rest of the day you were going to be highly uncomfortable especially after retraining.

"Hope, that you would join my family and I for lunch. I'm sure you're hungry after taking quite a while to recover, Daniela."

Your head to gaze at Vannozza as Juliana was tying up your gown, "How long was I asleep, Signora?" Oh the language felt a bit unsure and you were rusty. The words were familiar but descent as if you were meeting an old friend. Fortunately everything was becoming second nature and the small and important civilities Paola had taught you so long ago were coming back. Your etiquette however might be somewhat dry.

"Please, Daniela called me Vannozza. I hope we can become good friends. And, please don't be alarmed, but you were asleep for a couple of days."

Wow, to you it only appeared you were only asleep for a few seconds. The mere thought that you were asleep for two full days made you want to run again. Where was Ezio and where were you? Before you could ask, Juliana had finished and Vannozza walked over. "Now come and have a look."

She led you to a mirror and you sat in front of it. Juliana then began to fix your hair and you couldn't help but watch.

Your face was as it had always been however you noticed something strange. You appeared to be not the same age as when you left Venice in 1486. You were younger about ten years younger. Somehow, someway you were seventeen again. Or should you say still considering you managed to return to the future. Funny to think you know how Marty Mcfly felt in all those 80s movies of Back to the Future.

While roaming your thoughts Juliana had finished the work on you her and you noticed she added a necklace similar to Vannozza and a pair of pearl earrings. You smiled at your reflections quite impressed at what Juliana had accomplished. She let some of your hair free to fall on your back while the rest was pinned in a lovely golden net piece.

Vannozza smiled with approving, "Shall we go to lunch?"

You nodded and stood from the chair. Definitely forgot how straight a corset made you walk but you quickly ignored it when Vannozza grabbed your hand and locked arms with you. You two passed through the halls in silence until you finally asked, "Vannozza, I'm afraid the fall in the river has left my head a little confused, where am I, exactly?"

She laughed at your honesty, "Daniela, you're in Roma, of course. You fell into the Tiber River. My son, Cesare and my daughter Lucrezia rescued you."

"They saved me and you took me in, thank you."

"We may be Borgia's with quite a reputation but unkindness isn't one, at least to a certain few," she smiled, amused at her own sarcasm and you laughed politely.

"And pray tell, what year is it?" For some reason you had a foreboding. The air seemed fresh and different and you had a feeling that you had been gone longer than a few weeks here. Maybe even a few years had distant you from Ezio.

"Dear, you did have quite a fall. The year is 1492, July 27th to the day. Poor Pope Innocent VIII died on July 25, that's how my son saw you. He happened to pass by after they laid the Pope to rest."

Six years! What? You tried to keep your composure and not alerting Vannozza. Ezio, what is he doing?

"Is Cardinal Borgia here?"

"Yes, indeed he is. He wants to meet you personally and my sons, oldest Juan, second Archbishop Cesare, and youngest Gioffre will be there, and also my lovely Lucrezia."

"It would be nice to thank my rescuers and an honor to meet them. Especially if they're as lovely and charming as you Vannozza."

She blushed, "Good, then we will have a wonderful lunch."

Your mind was in a tizzy, were these people really Templars. There was no way. She was nice, charming and polite. Vannozza took on a complete stranger without second thought. Of course you were a woman or damsel in distress but who know who or what you were. I could be an assassin, wait wasn't I? I never received complete initiation, no burnt ring around in finger, nothing. A reason might be is the Vannozza has no earthly idea that Templars and Assassins even exist but you were sure Rodrigo has made pawns of his children.

You soon found yourself headed down a staircase where a few male voices chatted away. One voice you recognized from this morning. Vannozza let go of your arm and your security blanket was gone. There you were standing there in front of her sons, handsome sons, feeling completely naked.

"Boys, may I present Daniela de Lancret," she gestured toward you. You stepped down the last step and did your best curtsey, which was rather awkward. They smiled and bowed accordingly. Their mother continued, "This here is Juan, the oldest and next to him with that similar mischievous glint is his brother Archbishop Cesare."

" Mother please, signorina. I hope you're comfortable in calling me Cesare," you smiled and agreed. Over-friendly nature was not what you expected. He wore no priestly robes only a simple dark brown doublet matching his brother. And he was far more handsome than his brother and you couldn't move your grey eyes from his deep browns. His mother was right there was an air of mischievousness in those irises. He had wavy hair and surprisingly a short (very short, but too long to be stubble) beard that made him appear older.

Juan compared nothing to him, beardless and a strange hair cut did him no justice (especially for that forehead). He had a friendly-flirty smile but he lacked maturity even if he was the older. Cesare carried himself with a cleverness and dignity, you could just see he mind working. Juan, you foreshadow, would become a nuisance.

"Pleasure to finally meet our sleeping beauty," Juan spoke staring at you as if you were a delicious treat.

You blushed and kindly said, "Thank you. But honestly my biggest thanks go to you Cesare, for fishing my out of that river. No telling where I would have drafted off to."

"You're welcome, signorina."

"Please, if you allow me to call you by your Christian name you should call me by mine. Or I would forever be at the advantage," you laughed, and almost couldn't believe how well you were getting back in the groove of everything.

He smiled, "As you wish, Daniela."

Sweet, sickly sweet was your name on his lips and you swore if Venus cursed you with crushing on Cesare you were going to start a war. Hopefully you will be gone tonight. You couldn't impose any longer on the enemy no matter how nice they were.

Suddenly, your thoughts halted as a blond girl rushed in and stopped right in front of you. She was excited and smiling for ear-to-ear, at least after she caught her breath.

"You're awake!"

"Lucrezia!" Her mother wasn't happy about her abrupt entrance but she ignored her mother's protests. Lucrezia's brilliant blond hair was held in a net similar to yours and she wore a lovely pink dress with white trimming. She was innocence not tainted in any form and you were hoping that would never change.

"I'm so happy, please allow her to stay Father!"

"Well we can't hold her hostage my dear."

Your smile faltered at his appearance, the one and only Rodrigo Borgia.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! GO NOW!


End file.
